


H & B: The Matchmaking Team

by beeskneeshuh



Series: Superpower AU [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, and i couldnt sleep until i wrote it down, but i love them sooo, but im throwing it in anyways, not really relevent to the plot of the rest of the series, sorry if you dont like jane x parr, this idea popped into my head one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: Katherine and Anne take it upon themselves to set up Jane and Catherine on a date.





	H & B: The Matchmaking Team

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this. so i really hope y'all enjoy it.

“I think we should try to set up mum and Parr.”

Katherine and Anne were in Anne’s room, Anne laying on her back on the bed with her head hanging off the edge, and Katherine sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

“Kitty that is the best idea you have ever had.” Anne sat up straight so she could look at Katherine right-side-up. “Those two are so hopeless, neither of them will make a move without a little push.”

“I was thinking we could tell them that we were all going to hang out together, but then they’re the only two that go, and it’s like a date,” Katherine suggested.

“Kitty. You. Are. A. Genius”

“I know,” Katherine said, smiling.

They spent the rest of the night planning and making arrangements for the date, getting more and more excited as they went on.

They decided it would happen that next Monday night. They told Jane and Parr that they wanted to treat everyone to a nice night out, starting with dinner at a fancy restaurant. A little earlier in the day, the other four queens would leave the house(Aragon protested being involved in the scheme, but Anne promised to do her chores for a month in return), saying they were going shopping. Then they would tell Jane and Parr that they were taking longer than they planned, and to just meet them at the restaurant.

“Seymour, party of six,” Jane said when her and Parr arrived at the restaurant together.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I have a Seymour for a party of two, not six,” the host said.

Parr closed her eyes, knowing that Anne was up to something. She gently placed her hand on Jane’s arm, saying “I’ll call Anne really quick and see what’s up.” She quickly dialed the number and waited as it rang.

“Oh, hi, Cathy! What’s up?” Anne said as she answered. Parr had no idea, but Anne was also at the restaurant, with Katherine. The two were sitting at a booth, Anne wearing a fake blonde mustache and wig, Katherine wearing a fake black beard and wig, and they were hiding behind their menus, watching Jane and Parr.

“Anne, I know what you’re doing, and you need to stop,” Parr whispered so Jane wouldn’t hear her.

“Oh, Cathy, I don’t know why you’re getting so upset. We just all wanted to surprise you two with a nice dinner, paid for by us I might add, since you guys do  _ so _ much for us,” Anne said innocently. Parr didn’t buy it for a second, but she figured since they were already there, and apparently Anne was paying for it, then they might as well stay.

“I’ll get you back for this, Boleyn,” Parr said, hanging up. She walked back over to Jane. “Apparently, the girls wanted to surprise us with a nice dinner for ‘all that we do for them,’” Parr explained, using air quotes.

“Oh, wasn’t that so nice of them to do!” Jane said, completely oblivious. She held out her arm for Parr to take, and Parr silently cursed Anne in her head as she took it and they walked back towards the host. “Seymour, party of two please.”

“Right this way, ma’am.” The host picked up a couple menus and led them to their table. Anne had slipped him a 20 to sit them near each other when she and Katherine arrived, so they had a perfect view of Jane and Parr.

They were sat at a table, sitting on adjacent sides. They looked over the menus a bit before ordering, then had some small talk. Parr was desperately trying for it to  _ not _ feel like a date, knowing that was exactly what Anne had intended for this to be. She didn’t think there was any way Jane would reciprocate her feelings, and she didn’t want to put Jane in an uncomfortable position or make things awkward between the two of them. She cherished their friendship too much to ruin it because of her own selfishness.

Anne and Katherine were watching the two like hawks but trying not to be too obvious. They watched them over their menus until they ordered, then tried to discreetly watch them once the menus were gone. After a while, Anne was losing her patience.

“This is hopeless. They’re still not doing anything. They’re just talking,” Anne complained.

“Maybe we just need to give them time. It’s just the beginning of the date, after all,” Katherine reasoned.

“We should do something about this.” Anne stopped to think for a moment. “ _ You _ should do something about this, Kat! Use your power to, like, make them hold hands or scoot their chairs closer together.”

Katherine wasn’t sure how she felt about the idea. She was comfortable with setting up a date for them, but she didn’t want to force them to do anything. Anne could see the hesitance on Katherine’s face and tried to convince her.

“Look, Kitty, you’re not making them do anything they don’t want to do, okay? I can tell you with almost absolute certainty that they’re both crazy about each other, but are too chicken to do anything about it. So, we’re just helping them get some confidence.”

“Alright,” Katherine gave in. She looked over at the other two queens and tried to move Parr’s chair a little closer to Jane’s. It was harder than she thought it would be, the chair not moving, probably because Parr was sitting on it. She focused harder, which turned out to be too hard, because before she could stop it, Parr’s chair was being yanked towards Jane and Parr fell out of it in the other direction and onto the floor.

“Catherine! Are you alright? What just happened?” Jane asked helping Parr up and setting the chair upright.

“I’m… I’m not sure. It felt like my chair just got pulled in that direction all of a sudden. Maybe someone just ran into it or something,” Parr reasoned, not even thinking that a certain brunette might also be at the restaurant.

After the incident, Katherine and Anne decided that it was probably best to not use their powers for the rest of the date.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Katherine and Anne just observing from their table, but nothing too exciting happened. After they finished their meal, Jane and Parr got up to leave the restaurant, and Katherine and Anne left just after them, following not too close to be conspicuous, but not too far away that they lost sight of them.

As they left the restaurant, they saw a horse drawn carriage sitting just outside. Parr prayed that it wasn’t meant for them, and that all the night would entail was the dinner. But, knowing Anne, she had a feeling the night wasn’t over yet.

“Oh, isn’t that lovely? I sure do love horse drawn carriages. We should ride in one sometime,” Jane mused.

As Jane finished her sentence, the man on the carriage started walking over to them, having recognized them by the description Anne gave to him. Jane and Parr noticed him as he neared them, then he extended an elbow for Jane to take.

“…Me?” Jane questioned, sure that the man had the wrong person. The man took back his arm, seeming slightly embarrassed.

“Are you not Jane Seymour?” he asked. Oh, how Parr was going to get back at Anne for all of this. She stood there, frozen, thinking of all the terrible ways this night could end.

“…I am,” Jane replied. The man extended his arm again.

“Well then, yes, you.”

This time Jane took his arm and let him lead her to the carriage, grabbing Parr’s hand as they walked away since the woman hadn’t moved yet. This made Parr snap out of her thoughts, and she had to fight to keep her heart rate steady.

“The girls must have set this up for us, they’re so sweet,” Jane said as they stepped into the carriage. “We should do something for them.”

“Well, I’ve already got a couple ideas,” Parr commented.

The carriage started to move, and Anne and Katherine were following close behind in their car.

“I wish we could know what was going on in there,” Anne said. “It’s such a waste that none of us got super hearing.”

“No way, I am very glad that none of got super hearing. That’d be so weird. There’d be someone in the house that could everyone’s conversations. Every sound that we make in the bathroom. Every time I swear when I’m by myself. We can’t have that,” Katherine said.

“You swear when you’re by yourself?” Anne asked, surprised at the confession.

“Well, yeah. Don’t tell mum though.”

“I’ve taught you so well,” Anne said, putting her hand over her heart. This made Katherine laugh, and Anne ruffled the girls hair.

Meanwhile, Jane and Parr were sitting quietly in the carriage, neither of them having said a word since they started moving, both just enjoying the ride.

“If I didn’t know any better, then I would think the girls were trying to set us up on a date,” Jane blurted after a couple minutes. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and immediately began berating herself for letting it slip. She hoped the comment didn’t make it too obvious that she wanted this to be a date, she knew Parr would never feel the same way.

Parr’s reaction certainly didn’t help Jane’s nerves. She let out an awkward laugh and a quiet “yeah.” Jane began to worry that she made things weird and tried her best to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

Parr was thinking the same thing, that she was the one that made things awkward, and that Jane was subtly trying to say that this definitely is  _ not _ a date without hurting Parr’s feelings. Parr looked out the tiny window, just wanting for this night to be over.

Before they knew it, the carriage came to a stop and the door opened. They got out to find that they were at Hyde Park.

“Goodnight, ladies,” the man said, getting back on the carriage and signaling the horses to begin to trot away.

Jane and Parr awkwardly stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Jane was the one to break the silence.

“So, what should we do now?”

“We could just… walk around and chat, I suppose?” Parr suggested.

They did just that, walking side by side, both careful not to walk too close to the other, chatting. They talked about the upcoming week and gossiped some about the other queens. At some point, their conversation turned towards their powers.

“Have you used your power at all?” Parr asked.

“To be honest, I’m not really sure what I would use it for. So I haven’t used it on purpose, but is has happened,” Jane answered. “Have you used yours?”

“Just a couple times, on paper cuts and stuff like that, nothing too major.”

They found themselves at the green tunnel and decided to sit on one of the benches, both wearing fancy shoes that were killing their feet from walking around. Anne and Katherine, still following the pair, sat at another bench a little bit away from where Jane and Parr were.

It was then that Parr noticed the two. They looked familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on why.

“Do you see those two guys over there? They look awfully familiar,” Parr asked, pointing in their direction. Anne and Katherine saw themselves get pointed at and immediately turned in the other direction, making Jane, who had just noticed them as well, suspicious.

“I think I remember seeing them at the restaurant, sitting a few tables away? Do you think they’re following us?” Jane said. Parr did not like the idea of two strange men following the two of them around the city and instantly became nervous. She knew she could fend for herself, and the two men didn’t look like they could do much harm, but the situation was scary, nonetheless.

Jane could sense that Parr was scared and was suddenly overcome with confidence, standing up and marching over to the two, prepared to give them a piece of her mind.

“Jane! What are you doing?” Parr loudly whispered, but Jane ignored her. When she got to the bench that the two were seated at, she stood tall and placed her hands on her hips, trying to appear confident and domineering.

“Have you two been following us tonight?” Jane questioned.

Anne and Katherine were sure that they had been caught and that Parr and Jane knew that it was them. They both looked up, guiltily.

“Look, mum, we can explain,” Katherine said innocently. Jane blinked and furrowed her brow, stunned.

“Katherine? Is that you?” she asked. Anne then realized that they didn’t know it was them, and desperately tried to backtrack.

“Ma’am, we don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in an obviously fake deep voice, “we’re two dudes, no Katherine’s here.”

Jane raised her eyebrow, knowing for sure now that it was Anne and Katherine. She turned to Katherine, knowing she’d be able to get an answer out of her.

“Katherine Howard what is going on here?” she asked sternly, knowing that the use of her full name was sure to make the young girl crumble.

“We just… we wanted to make sure you and Parr’s date went well,” Katherine confessed quietly, which earned an elbow and a whispered “Kat!” from Anne.

“Date? Is that what this is supposed to be?” Jane asked, bewildered.

“Well… yeah,” Katherine said. “You and Parr clearly like each other, but neither of you would do anything about it. So… we just gave you a little push.”

Jane glanced in Parr’s direction, who was watching them. She desperately hoped Parr couldn’t hear their conversation.

“You girls need to drop this and go home,” Jane commanded quietly, so that Parr wouldn’t hear. “Even if I did like Catherine, which I  _ don’t _ , there’s no way she would return those feelings. So please, girls, just go home.” By the time she finished speaking, Jane could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Anne couldn’t take any more of this. How could the two of them be so damn oblivious?

“Jane, this is  _ exactly _ why we had to do this! You obviously like Parr, and Parr obviously likes you. Hell, Parr even told me herself that she likes you!” Anne argued. She knew it wasn’t exactly the whole truth, and that Parr had never actually admitted to liking Jane, but she might as well have.

The comment rendered Jane speechless. Anne wouldn’t lie about this, would she? Yeah, she could be a troublemaker sometimes, but she wouldn’t jeopardize their household dynamic just for a laugh. At least, Jane hoped not.

“She… she did?” Jane asks.

“Yeah. She did. So get your butt over there and do something about it!”

Jane’s mind was racing, trying to comprehend the fact that Parr actually reciprocated her feelings. Should she just go for it? If Anne was telling the truth, and Jane believed she was, then surely Parr wouldn’t have any sort of negative reaction. She took a deep breath, preparing to go over to Parr and confess her feelings for her. First, she turned to Katherine and Anne.

“You guys still need to go home, it’s getting late,” she said. Anne and Katherine nodded, got up, and started to leave. Once they were out of the tunnel, they poked their heads around the corner so they could still watch.

Jane walked back over to Parr and sat down next to her, a little closer than she had before.

“What just happened?” Parr asked, stunned that the two men had just left after Jane talked to them.

“Don’t worry, I took care of it,” Jane answered. She took a deep breath and grabbed one of Parr’s hand with both of hers. “Catherine, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Parr’s heart began to race once again, having no idea what Jane was about to say to her, and slightly terrified as to what it might be.

“I’ve really enjoyed the time that we’ve gotten to spend getting to know each other in these last few months.” Parr waited for the shoe to drop. “And from getting to know you, I’ve learned that you are the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever met. And, well, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you. In a more-than-friend way. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, we can just pretend that this never happened, but if you do perhaps feel the same way, well, that’d be pretty neat.”

By the time Jane finished her speech, Parr could feel tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening, and the only way she knew how to respond was to grab Jane’s face with both of her hands and pull her into a kiss.

They heard an “aww” come from the edge of the tunnel and broke apart to look in that direction, seeing Anne and Katherine quickly duck out of sight.

“Don’t worry,” Jane laughed, “it’s just Anne and Katherine. They set this whole thing up to be a date for the two of us.”

“Those little punks! I knew Anne set this up but I didn’t know they were following us the whole time!”

“You knew they set this up?”

“Well, I may have accidentally let it slip to Anne that I liked you, so when we showed up at the restaurant and it just so happened to be just the two of us, I knew she had to be behind it. I didn’t know Katherine was involved, though.”

“They may be a couple of troublemakers, especially when they’re together, but I think I’m really glad they did this.”

“Me too,” Parr agreed, leaning in to kiss Jane once again.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @prick-up-ur-ears on tumblr


End file.
